


sick.

by omilovebot



Series: tasufuyu [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot
Summary: Tasuku is sick. His brother is there with him.
Relationships: Takato Fuyuki/Takato Tasuku
Series: tasufuyu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	sick.

“I'm home, Tasuku.” Fuyuki said, entering their shared apartment as he brought the instant porridge to the kitchen. “Sorry, I'll be there in a sec!”

After a few moments, he brought the porridge to their bedroom, caressing his little brother's forehead. “Do you want to eat?“Fuyuki asked, keeping his voice low. “I'll make something better later, so eat just a bit?”

Tasuku nods, coughing a little. Fuyuki quickly gives him a glass of water. “Here, drink slowly.”

Tasuku then carefully drinks the water, trying to not spill it. With his hoarse voice, he speaks. “Sorry, aniki. We would've got into the cinema right now if I didn't get sick...” At that, Fuyuki smiles softly, patting Tasuku's head.

“Focus on your recovery first, okay? And I don't mind you being all clingy when you're like this, you know♪”

“It reminds me when you got a cold when you were little. You keep crying and didn't want to let me go, it was so cute~”

“Ugh. Shut up.”

Fuyuki chuckles. “Sorry, sorry. Now, let's eat, alright?”

Tasuku pouts, but he still nods anyway. “Aniki?”

“Yeah? What is it?”

”.....stay here, will you?” The younger man's voice is low, as he covered his mouth with the blanket.

”.......” Fuyuki looks at Tasuku, stunned, before he smiles softly at his younger brother.

“Of course. I'm not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @OMILETSGO !


End file.
